The present invention relates to a data processing unit capable of displaying a window on a display screen, and more specifically to a window management information input/output system capable of referring to and updating the window management information such as window size, display position, etc. in a representation format comprehensible for a user.
A window is a virtual display unit to be provided as many as required on a physical display unit. A window display unit is an indispensable part of user interfacing technology for the latest workstations and personal computers. Thus, in pursuit of more advanced user interfacing technology, the improvement of the window display unit should be of great value.
The reason for referring to a window as a virtual display is explained below. At first, a window was used mostly as a substitute terminal for displaying 80 characters.times.25 lines. Therefore, the window is a virtually simulated character terminal and referred to as a virtual display unit. Specifically, the word "virtual" is used to emphasize the simulation of a conventional display unit.
Hereafter, a window also refers to a window group comprising a plurality of windows, and a user refers to a person who uses a window display unit, or a program which communicates with the window display unit.
The conventional window display units are equipped with a window manager for collectively managing all windows. The window manager collectively manages window management information associated with each window. The window management information contains, for example, window-size, window position, etc.
Conventionally, the window management information has been managed exclusively by the window manager in a format easily processed by it, and was not open to users. Therefore, there was a problem that a user could not use the windows without obtaining permission from the window manager.